


The Anniversary (Or How Harry Broke the News to His Friends That He Was Dating Draco)

by loves_music17



Series: In Which Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_music17/pseuds/loves_music17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple was just finishing up their desserts before they planned to Apparate home when Hermione looked out of the window, and could not believe what she saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary (Or How Harry Broke the News to His Friends That He Was Dating Draco)

Hermione and Ron were out celebrating their anniversary at an upscale Muggle Restaurant that Hermione guessed her husband had secretly discovered via his muggle-obsessed father. She was impressed by the gesture regardless, even more so when Ron behaved like a perfect gentleman the entire evening. The couple was just finishing up their desserts before they planned to Apparate home when Hermione looked out of the window, and could not believe what she saw.

Their best friend Harry Potter was standing across the street in front of a lovely looking flat in the arms of one Draco Malfoy. Not only that, she belatedly realized Harry was snogging his longtime rival quite passionately. When Draco’s pale hand ventured towards Harry’s bum the always proper witch promptly spat out the piece of cake she’d been chewing in shock. The glob of food sailed across the table to land squarely on Ron’s new Gryffindor-red tie.

Ron looked from his soiled tie to his upset wife, clearly struggling to think over what he’d just said to warrant such a reaction. Hermione raised a shaky hand, pointing over Ron’s shoulder out the window to where Harry and Draco were still embracing each other.

Ron looked over his shoulder briefly, only seeing two blokes staring adoringly at each other.  
He turned back to Hermione with an incredulous expression, “Blimey Hermione, I know you said Muggles weren’t as accepting of gay relationships as Wizards but I thought you said you supported equal rights for same-sex partners.”

Hermione scowled and leaned in to whisper to him after realizing other couples were looking questioningly at them, “Ronald that is not just two men kissing. That’s Harry and Draco! Look!”

Ron whipped around in his seat so quickly it threatened to tip over as he squinted to see if she was right. Once he realized it was indeed Harry snogging the ferret he felt like he might sick up. He turned to find Hermione looking similarly nauseous.

“Harry can’t be dating Malfoy can he? They hate each other!”

Hermione shook her head disbelievingly, “Apparently not anymore. Should we say something?”

Ron vehemently replied, “Absolutely not!”

Hermione persisted, “We have to do something! What if Malfoy has Harry under some curse that makes him want to shag him?”

If it were possible Ron would have turned even paler at the prospect of the blonde taking advantage of their friend. Hermione didn’t wait for Ron to decide however because she stood abruptly to flag the waiter down for the cheque. Ron somehow managed to count out the proper amount of Muggle funds to cover their meal before the couple hurriedly exited the restaurant. By the time they were out on the street Harry was trailing behind Draco up the steps to the flat.

The pair turned to investigate what all the commotion was about on the street only to find Hermione barreling through traffic with Ron hot on her heels.

Draco turned to Harry, “I told you letting them ‘see for themselves’ was a bad idea Potter.”


End file.
